One Rainy Day
by Anouk Chizatz
Summary: One rainy day Hiei turns up at Botan's house...Is he lost? Read and find out. R&R . No FLAMES. :D(I've made Hiei taller in this story). **REVISING**
1. Why does it hurt?

Disclaimer: I don't own *YU YU HAKUSHO*. If I did Hiei, Botan & Kurama would be having a love triangle in the middle of the dark tournament. Oh well here's a short and sweet story.

**One rainy day**

Chapter-1

Why does it hurt?

It was the middle of July….thus indicating the sign of monsoon...

Botan was lazing around all day long since she had been given a month off by Koenma…She didn't have anything productive to do

She could visit her friends but everyone was busy with their college….everyone except a certain fire dragon…but she'd rather be bored than be "Hn-ed to death by Hiei."

So she just continued being bored….

After some time she got up to see what date it was and she almost let out a shout when she saw the date. She said to herself "Damn it! How could I have forgotten?" feeling guilty that she had forgotten something really important.

Meanwhile….

A certain fire dragon who had been training all day long decided to get some rest on a tree near the park! Coincidentally, Botan's house was nearby well he knew that already but maybe it wasn't a coincidence that he was there in the park maybe he was trying to bump into that crazy ferry girl…..he thought to himself " That girl has been driving me crazy….she's been doing it more often for the past few weeks now"

-*Flashback*-

One fine day when Hiei was resting in the park after his training when he heard a very familiar voice call out to him "Hiei is that you?" said the deity of death.

She looked at him with her pink eyes and was hoping he'd be nice to her and answer her back but as usual she was disappointed…It was Hiei after all.

"Hiei come on I'm talking to you will, you answer me already" she said! Still no answer from him

She got tired of waiting for his answer and began to climb up the tree slowly she climbed on step after the other. "I'm doing pretty good, not bad Botan" she thought to herself as she slowly made her way up. Jst as she took another step she slipped and began to fall. She thought to herself "Am I going to die?" she shut her eyes as she didn't want to meet her doom. Not so soon, moment of truth she reached the ground but she wondered to herself "Why is the ground so soft?" And she began to get thoughts that she was in heaven but alas! Our poor ferry girl snapped out of her train of thoughts cause of someone's…..no not someone's but Hiei's evil voice "Stupid girl what in the world is your problem?" he continued "Can't u ever leave me alone" before he could finish he was interrupted by Botan " Thank you Hiei I owe u one! Infact "she continued excitedly "I owe you so much more; my life. You have saved me innumerous times from a lot of things, and I can't find the right words to thank you enough" she finished and she hugged him and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. She got down from his strong embrace leaving Hiei speechless. He began to wonder to himself "Why did the girl do that?" but he was again interrupted by Botan as she called out to him "Hiei you coming?"

"Coming where girl?" he said "Why would I want to go anywhere with you" to which Botan slyly replied with a pout "I thought u said you liked sweet snow. The one thing Hiei couldn't resist; he'd do anything for sweet snow. "I guess it wasn't you after all, maybe it was Kurama who said that" she continued "Ah! Well I better go look for him cause I'm certainly gonna get some for him" she began to walk away…Hiei couldn't do anything but follow her…..she turned her head behind and smiled whole heartedly at Hiei which made Hiei turn a light shade of red.

So the same continued for the next few days. Not only the sweet snow part, the part about Botan causing trouble to Hiei also continued. But somewhere in his heart spending all this time with Botan made him warm up to her. Not that he'd ever openly admit it, but the fire-demon had developed feelings for everyone's favorite ferry girl.

-*End of flashback*-

Much to him surprise he didn't see her all day…he began to talk to himself "Why didn't she come today?" he questioned himself more "Maybe she had something to do? Maybe she didn't wanna see him anymore?" his interrogation was interrupted; by the lightning. The sky threatened to pour down any minute. "Why am I thinking about her?! Stupid girl!" he said. Before he could finish with his talk-to-self session, the sky started pouring down on him…"Shoot! It's raining!" he said out loud. Hiei didn't like the rain very much. He was kinda like a cat, you could say.

He had no option left he got up and began to walk towards Botan's house….he climbed one step at a time before reaching her door. He stood there a few seconds and sighed to himself, before he finally decided to ring the doorbell…..he heard Botan's voice from inside "Coming! Coming! You're here early."

Hiei began to wonder… "She had known I was coming. But how?" he said to himself just as the door flung open he saw Botan. She was wearing a bright yellow off shoulder top and a pair of blue shorts. She looked irresistible, her hair tied up into a ponytail the usual style she looked nice. No! Scratch that she looked like a total babe. She appeared to be the ideal woman. The type every man would want. For some reason the thought of another man, let alone every man on the planet wanting her made Hiei angry. Botan's appearance made Hiei's heart race. Suddenly there was this throbbing ache in his chest. Hiei had craved for lust before. But this feeling was different. It was very strange. He felt the unavoidable urge to think of Botan in explicit ways. But it was not in a mere male-attracted-to-females-body way. He wanted Botan to be his. He wanted to make her his mate.

"Hey Hiei?" Botan said wondering what he was doing here she couldn't help but notice he was all drenched and dare she say it but he looked sexy. His cloak stuck closer to his body giving a perfect outline to his oh-so-sexy-figure she couldn't stop herself from fantasizing about him. The nasty things she wanted to do to him; firstly get that cloak of off him and feel his body up throughout and kiss his lips those small and subtle and tender lips. She couldn't stop herself. She had always liked Hiei, despite his stone-cold demeanor; Botan knew that Hiei had a softer side to him. And now here he was in front of her door all soaked by the rain. Boy did she want to grab him by his collar and lead him straight to her bedroom. Sadly, both of their fantasizing came to an end when they were interrupted by a *ting* sound from the kitchen. It was the oven ruining their oh-so-sensual moment. They both snapped out of it and she said "Hey Hiei u never answered my question!" To which he replied "What question girl?" she remembered she never asked him a question she just happened to say *hey Hiei* questioningly.

"Why don't you come inside? You're drenched!" she said stepping aside for him to enter

Hiei glanced around the house he could smell something nice in the kitchen right after that *ting* sound….Botan asked "Hiei why don't u go change while I get u something to eat?" he gave her a stare before saying "And what is it that I'm supposed to wear girl?" to which Botan replied "Well u can wear" she was interrupted by Hiei " I'm not wearing your clothes girl!" he exclaimed in utter disgust.

"Chill silly! I was gonna give you Kurama's clothes." Botan said absentmindedly.

Hiei looked at her and said "And how would u have Fox's clothes with you?" he gave her a glare

"He slept over one day! That's how" Botan replied without seeing Hiei's expression change just as she finished.

"So she and the Fox are going out and sleeping together" he thought to him "These stupid feeling where all a lie from the start" he said to himself…and he looked at Botan and said "So you and the fox have been sleeping together?" with a hint of disgust in his voice. Botan was shocked at was he just said.

"No…..o…no…no not in the sense you're saying" she clarified "the gang had come over for a sleepover to my house!" she said

"Hn" he said "and why do u have the fox's clothes then" he demanded to know. He was acting all bossy as though Botan had cheated on him with the fox. Even though Botan wasn't his girlfriend; she didn't even qualify as friend in his eyes.

"Hey! I accidently spilled Pepsi on his clothes" she said scratching the back of her head "So he changed into Yusuke's clothes the next morning and I promised to wash his clothes even though he said it wasn't necessary" she finished.

Hiei deep down was happy that she didn't sleep with the fox, "But why am I happy I don't care if she sleeps with anyone" he said to himself "maybe I don't want her to sleep with the fox cause he is a big flirt he might hurt her feeling that's why" he said re-assuring himself and his intentions.

"Earth to Hiei" Botan said as she saw that Hiei spaced out "Wow Hiei I rubbed off on you!" She said with so much delight "Why don't you go and get changed I'll go get you some dry clothes to wear!" she exclaimed.

Hiei walked into her room he was amazed at the sight of it, it was so fresh he could feel her presence everywhere he could feel her energy all in one room…..After staring at her room for a while, he began undressing himself. He took off his cloak; tossed it on the floor. He took off his blue t-shirt that he usually wears underneath the cloak and tosses it on the ground as well. Just as he began to unbutton his pant Botan walked in with his clothes!

…..To be continued…...

A/N: - How was it? I revised the story and changed the title (It was previously called "WILL YO BE MINE FORVER"). But someone once told me if I wanted to attract readers I'd need a better title. I know the title isn't very original. I still hope you read it.

I hope you like this story. No FLAMES. Constructive criticism is welcome however. Peace 3


	2. Why is he here?

Disclaimer : I don't own "Yu Yu Hakusho"

Chapter-2

Why is he here?

Botan walked in the room with some dry clothes she stopped and looked at the half naked Hiei. A blush came across her face she couldn't look away he was so sexy and well let's face it who wouldn't want a guy that sexy half naked in their room.

Hiei came close to her took the clothes from her hands without so much as a thank you he snapped his fingers in front of her dreamy eyes and said " Hey woman!"

This startled Botan and she absent-mindedly, although unintentionally grabbed onto Hiei's chest. A line of red came across Hiei's face. He wondered to himself 'why didn't I do this earlier', he tried to compose himself but his thoughts and the red line would give him away.

He'd want her to stay like this forever and he never wanted to let go. Much to his dismay Botan separated herself from him and looked at Hiei and timidly muttered "Sorry you startled me!" with a slight blush on her face.

After the tiny encounter with Hiei's toned body, Botan could not find the strength to avert her eyes from Hiei's masculine body. She stood there and stared at it.

"You are staring woman!" Hiei stated.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to" Botan said looking away from Hiei's desirable body…. she slowly made her way to the door, before she could reach it Hiei caught hold of her hand and said "Woman I'm hungry make me something" he said with a straight face….. "Oh ok" said Botan as she hurried out of the room and made her way into the kitchen….

Meanwhile….Hiei couldn't stop thinking about our bubbly ferry-girl. He wanted her. He wanted to have her all to himself

He changed his clothes and went into the kitchen, there he saw Botan shaking her hips and moving to the song hips don't lie that was playing in the background. She was cooking alongside. Just then Hiei decided to himself, 'I'm going to make that woman mine.' The last word lingered in his mind, as he slowly walked up to her and grabbed her moving waist, thus stopping her movement. His head came close to hers. His lips slowly came up to her ear. He breathed warm air and she felt her body tingle. His lips came ever closer and the next thing you know he's biting it playfully. Botan astounded at first slowly uttered his name, "H...Hiei". He took one of his hands away from her waist and placed a finger on her lips. Actions speak louder than words. He moved her hair to one side and kissed her on her shoulder he slowly advanced forward to her neck. He kissed her neck for a long time till he needed to catch his breath.

Botan's heart was pounding head was spinning. But she didn't want Hiei to stop. She wanted him to go on. She wanted him to grab her and toss her into bed….she wanted him to rip open her clothes so she could enjoy the pleasure….she didn't want to deny her urges she wanted more she wanted him to go on and never stop.

Just was Hiei was about to go further. The phone began to ring. Hiei. This irritated him. He let out a growl under his breath.

Botan pushed Hiei away to go attend the telephone. He growled again, this time louder. He tried stopping her but she let go of her hand from his clutches and walk out of the room. He knew she had answered the phone when the ringing stopped.

"Hello this is Botan here. May I know who is speaking?" she asked

A voice replied back to her she got excited and she said "You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where in the three worlds are you?"

Hiei heard her speaking over the phone 'So she was expecting someone' he said to himself "She was expecting someone and that someone wasn't me" he said as he began to get angry!

"It's ok. No problem. Come over soon I've made dinner" she said and kept down the receiver and walked back to the kitchen.

She saw Hiei standing there his crimson eyes looking even more dangerous than usual "What is the matter Hiei?" she enquired.

"Hn"

"Now now don't be like that Hiei" she said as she made a gesture with her index finger.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked with his eyes still glaring at her like she had just cheated on him.

"Oh that was-" she was interrupted by the door bell. She ran to the door to see who it was Hiei's eyes followed her as she exited the kitchen….

She opened the door and she was met by a smiling Kurama "You know you an hour late mister!" She said with hands on her hips.

"I know Botan but I got caught up with some work" he said while shutting his umbrella, it hadn't stopped raining.

Hiei stepped out of the kitchen and he was met by a drenched Kurama. "What are you doing here?" he spat out bitterly.

"Hiei?" I didn't know Botan invited u as well" Kurama said as he put his hand on Botan's head and rubbed her hair gently.

"Oh my god" Botan said almost shouting she ran passed Hiei and rushed into the kitchen.

Both kurama and Hiei sniffed something in the air "She burnt it" Kurama said with a smile on his face.

To which Hiei replied with an "Hn"

They both eventually walked into the kitchen to see Botan sitting on the ground almost tearing up. Kurama went over to Botan to comfort her. He gave her a hug and cheerfully told her, "Everything will be alright."

Hiei was suddenly repelled by the fox. He was disgusted. In his gut there was this growing desire to kill. He wanted to rip the fox's head and his hand and his manhood practically anything that could touch Botan.

"Hey Botan don't worry I'll cook for you" Kurama said lifting her up from the ground.

Botan got up and regained her confidence and said "Don't worry Kurama I can do it!" she said with her evergreen smile and gave him a victory symbol.

It made Hiei feel better but it made him feel bitter towards the fox.

So Botan got back to cooking leaving Hiei and kurama sitting on the table and staring at each other. Hiei was mentally stabbing Kurama with his Katana.

Finally kurama decided to break the ice "So Hiei? How have u been?"

"Fine" he replied sternly

"Okay that's good. Botan here told us she met you a few times in the park" said kurama pointing towards Botan who was now dressing the salad.

"Hn" said Hiei

Kurama looked at Hiei for a while then turned his attention towards Botan. He got up abruptly from his chair and went towards Botan.

"What are you cooking there Botan?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Well nothing just some noodles since my previous dish got burnt" she said with a bit of distress and a big smile on her face.

Kurama lifted his hand and pulled Botan's rubber band, which had been holding her hair up. The next thing you know her beautiful blue hair fell open. It reached up to her back.

"Why'd you do that Kurama?" squealed Botan demanding an explanation.

"Well just like that" he said with a silly grin on his face.

"Well give my rubber band back" Botan said while trying to reach her band, which Kurama happened to be holding really high.

Botan said with a pout "You better give it or else I'll tell Hiei you stole my band" pointing towards Hiei who was watching the fox play with his maiden.

"Hey c'mon Botan I was just having some fun" Kurama said with a sly smile

Hiei now for sure wanted to rip him apart and slaughter him and bury him, no scratch that feed him to animal's and burn him so that he turns into ashes….he wanted the rats to vomit on his ashes.

"Plus you look beautiful with your hair down" he said with a blush "haven't I told you that earlier" he said accusing her for not following his advice.

Botan began to blush "Well ok but atleast warn me before you do that ok" with the blush turning a deeper shade of red.

Hiei was pissed. He couldn't understand what was so funny. The fox was teasing her and that entire time the woman was blushing.

"Bingo!" Botan shouted as kurama began to seat himself back to the chair

Both Hiei and kurama gave Botan the *what the heck are you talking about look*

"Well dinner is ready guys" she said with a big smile on her face. It was the smile of accomplishment she had….

To be continued…

(A/N) I revised the chappy. It's readable now :p . Well tell me how you like it.

Please R&R – as in READ AND REVIEW. Not READ AND RUN!

Peace out!


	3. Shall we plan a surprise then ?

Disclaimer: I don't own "yu yu hakusho"

Well the only reason I'm continuing with writing this story is cause I got good reviews from people (and no threat for writing a bad fic) so ill finish this story so read and enjoy !

Chapter-3

Shall we plan a surprise then?

Everyone sat down to eat dinner…..their was so much silence

(I know hard to believe with botan being there)

Once everyone finished their dinner botan lifted all the plates and put them in the sink…..hiei was still giving kurama cold vibes and no one spoke till botan decided to break the ice "well shall we get down to business then?" she asked with a curious look on her face….

"ah! Right we should start planning" said kurama with a smile

"hn" hiei was still confused what the onna and fox were talking bout he decided to ask what's with the planning but he stopped himself from doing so…

"so botan where all things u wanted to show me?" ask kurama with a grin

"oh! Yeah I totally forgot"botan said while giving a slight tap on her forehead

That's it hiei couldn't stand it so he finally spoke " what planning onna?"

Botan looked at him and smiled and ran off leaving hiei wondering what was that onna thinking not answering him

(wow he's gonna kill her)

Then botan returned with the calendar in her hand she pointed towards a date on the calendar putting hiei in dilemma

(what in the world is the onna showing him)

"see silly" she said

Hiei looked at the date and said "hn, what bout it?"

"well its yukina's birthday" she said with a big smile "u forgot didn't u hiei" she said slyly

"hn"

"well don't worry hiei" said kurama "we are planning a surprise party for yukina" he exclaimed

"hn"

"well u can be a little more excited u know" said botan as she folded her hands "its yukina's birthday" she said trying to look serious

(who am I kidding the next moment she burst in laughter)

Hiei thought to himself "so that's why the fox is here but why him she (botan) could have called anyone even that worthless carrot head"

"earth to hiei?" said botan snapping hiei outta his wonderland

(oops I mean dragon land/ fire land/ everything scary land)

"hn" came his reply

"the others were busy with college so botan called me to help her" said kurama looking at hiei's sudden expression change

(maybe the fox knew hiei had the hots for botan I mean who wouldn't she's so cute)

"hn" said hiei "I don't care" looking disinterested

"now now hiei u better help if not" said botan with a sly smirk "u'll miss the fun"

Hiei looked at her and wanted to say " listen u bitch I'm the only one u should have fun with not that kitsune or any guy for that matter" but he stopped and decided to join her

(yes only her n not kurama cause right now he wanted to kill him)

Well they all shifted their base from the kitchen to botan's room which was so cute and colorful and vibrant and full of life

Meanwhile, botan decided to go get dessert for everyone so she got up and excused herself to the kitchen hiei began to get up as well and he did something unexpected

(no he didn't kiss her nor did he kill kurama)

"u need some help with that" he said feeling a bit shy

Botan looked at him with her pink irises and said " oh! Hiei the fact that u said that is itself a big help" she continued " for this sweet gesture u can have my part of the dessert" she finished saying that and hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush slightly

(people duck I can see a meteorite hitting the planet)

"well well told ya didn't I" said kurama teasingly "she likes u" he said "explains why" he stopped himself from saying it further

Hiei looked at him with his suspicious crimson eyes "exaplains why? What?"

"oh ! nothing" he said making a gesture with his arms denying ever saying something bout botan

Hiei walked close to him almost grabbed his collar and said "what are u hiding fox"

"oh nothing" he said again denying

"I'm back" said botan with a bright smile "now now boys u need not fight for my dessert so much u'll both get extra" she said looking at the way d boys were about to beat eachother up

Hiei let go of kurama's collar and went towards botan to see what she had cooked !

It smelled delicious and when she laid the dessert on the table both hiei and kurama walked up to see what she had made

"this is my favorite dessert guys" she exclaimed with a big smile "its brownie with ice cream"

Both guys look excited to eat it

(yes even hiei was cause it had ice cream *sweet snow*)

They finished with dessert and botan put aside the dishes in the sink

"well u knw what its getting late" she said while yawning

"u know what ur right shall we continue tomorrow then" said kurama looking at botan with hopeful eyes

"bingo" said botan making a victory sign towards kurama

"what bout u hiei" asked kurama looking at hiei

"what about me?" hiei asked in return

"well the rain stopped aren't u going home as well" asked kurama

"its none of ur business" said hiei

(now wanting to completely kill kurama)

(to be honest I wanna kill him too cause he's stopping the flow with botan and hiei)

"ok than" said kurama beginning to get up from his original position

"well ill drop till outside" said botan

"sure thing" said kurama with his reassuring smile

When they both left the room hiei sent botan a telepathic message saying "hurry back botan"

Making botan blush and her heart beating faster

"hey botan u alright" enquired kurama looking at her condition

"oh no no I'm fine" said botan shaking her head too and fro

"well then ill be leaving" said kurama

"goodnight kurama ill see u tomorrow" said botan

"have fun botan" he said with a sly smirk before leaving botan wondering "what was he talking bout?" "have fun"

(aha the fox did know bout hiei's intention well lets have fun ourselves people *evil laugh*)


	4. My Feelings For You

Disclaimer:- I don't own "Yu Yu Hakusho"

Recap:-

"well then ill be leaving" said Kurama

"goodnight Kurama ill see u tomorrow" said Botan

"have fun Botan" he said with a sly smirk before leaving Botan wondering "what was he talking bout?" "have fun"

Chapter – 4

My Feelings For You

As Botan began to walk back to her room she couldn't help thinking about the message Hiei left her in her "mind".

Botan opened the door and walked in, she looked around the room, Hiei was nowhere to be found, she couldn't help but think "Hiei ditched me!" her eyes began to water; suddenly the door behind her was closed. She turned around and saw Hiei standing there with a crooked grin. Her heart did a somersault at the sight of Hiei standing there.

"Where did you go?" she questioned.

"Nowhere, I wanted some of that ice cream from before"Hiei said without any expression.

"ohhhhh" was Botan's response.

"So the fox left?"he asked.

"Yes, indeed" she said with a smile.

"Very well then"said Hiei and began to approach her slowly causing Botan to move backwards…..

"Umm H-hiei" Botan stammered "w-w-what d-do y-y-you w-want?"

Hiei looked at her and smiled, it was an expression which meant "You know what I want?"

"He looks so beautiful when he smiles, his lips are so luscious"Botan couldn't help but think, "how would it feel to kiss him?"

Hiei began to untie his bandana thus revealing his Jagan, it started glowing and he chuckled at what he was seeing.

"Oh god I shouldn't think about anything Hiei would know about my intentions" she thought , "oh my god I just thought that" she said in her mind again.

"Amusing" Hiei said with a sly smile, "I didn't know you desired me that way!" he stated.

"Ohhhhh gosh Hiei that's unfair"shouted Botan, "you can't use your Jagan, its rude to keep others in the dark, I wanna know what your thinking"she said sounding annoyed.

"Is that so girl?" he questioned.

"Yes" said Botan folding her hands in front of her chest , "I'm waiting" she said while tapping her feet on the ground.

"I hate wearing something which doesn't belong to me" he said abruptly.

"What are you talking about Hiei?" she questioned, "wearing what?"

Her question was answered as Hiei began undoing his shirt,he slowly unbuttoned one button after the other, after undoing the last button he flipped the shirt behind Botan, thus revealing his well toned body.

Botan was speechless…

"That shirt didn't belong to me"he said

Hiei started approaching her again, this time more slowly, all Botan could do was move in the backward direction, one step after the other, till there was finally no place for her to go to, she landed on the bed. Hiei was in front of her she was staring straight into his abs, and he was looking downwards at her blue hair, he reached out for it but was beat to it by Botan as she began touching his exposed body, he moaned slightly with pleasure.

He kneeled down and was now in level with Botan's face, she couldn't help but blush, she felt shy and she looked down.

Hiei lifted her chin with his hands and forced her to make eye contact with his crimson red eyes; she was lost in his deep, beautiful, cold, calm eyes.

He brought his face closer to hers, all she could do was close her eyes in response, she could feel his warm breath on her lips, before she knew it their lips were in contact.

He kissed her with so much passion, he licked her lower lips demanding entrance into her mouth she gladly opened up her mouth to him, both their tongues were fighting for dominance, but he had given in to her.

They still kissed each other, Hiei held onto her chin with his left hand, his right hand ran up and down; on top of her shirt, Botan was playing with his hair and then she moved both of her hands slowly down to his back.

They broke apart from the kiss, as both of them needed air and were panting as if they had just run a marathon.

Hiei began planting soft kisses on Botan's neck, all she did was blush and moan in pleasure; he was giving her, he felt good at the soft moans she was giving in response to his kisses.

He kissed her for one final time on her neck, and went back to kissing her on the lips, they kissed for a longer time, but broke apart from the kiss when either of them wanted some air.

He slowly began to untie her halter top, but Botan stopped him, "I don't know if this is right" she said feeling unsure about what she had just started.

"Too late" he said , "you shouldn't have started something if you couldn't continue it, you can't deny this to me" he said sternly.

"I'm sorry Hi-" he cut her off in short as her began to kiss her on the lips, she opened her mouth and both of their tongues were fighting again for dominance.

He carried her to the centre of the bed, still not breaking apart from the kiss, the laid her down and sat on top of her.

He looked at her face, and her felt that he was gonna be the first one and the last one to claim her innocence.

"Be gentle" was all she said and she closed her eyes and submitted herself to him.

He smirked at her silly nature, and cupped her cheeks into his strong palm, he went closer to her face instead of kissing her he, went upto her ear and whispered "I love you Botan!"

Her eyes widened, tears began to flow out of them "I love you too Hiei!"she said.

He smirked in response.

"If your not ready, I'll wait" he said sounding concerned.

"No, I want to please you" she said feeling guilty for stopping him, "I will do anything for you"

"Good" Hiei said and kissed her instead of kissing her; on her lips , he kissed her on her forehead.

"B-but" she stammered, "I want this" she said.

"I know you do, but" Hiei said, "I just needed to know you love me."

"B-but I wanna please you" she shouted.

"Not now" he said putting a finger on top of her mouth, "I love you, and I have all the worlds' time to make you mine."

"H-h-hiei" she said and kissed him.

He kissed her back; they both held each other in their arms and dozed off peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Botan was the first one to wake up, she couldn't stop smiling and blushing madly at the sight of Hiei lying down next to her.

He slowly began to wake up and he saw a pair of purple eyes set onto him, "find something you like?" he asked.

She blushed and said "oh sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"Never mind, but I'm starving I need food!" he said

She got up and said "I'll make you some breakfast" she walked out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~after 15 minutes~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei could smell something really nice on the gas, he could smell eggs, beacon and bread toast, his tummy grumbled and he began to walk in the direction of the smell.

"Oh I see your up" said Botan, she pulled out the chair , "sit" and he sat down as she laid a plate in front of him and said "breakfast will be ready in about a minute."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after a minute~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you go" said Botan and placed eggs (sunny side up) , beacon and toast on top of his plate.

As she was about to sit down to eat her meal, Hiei popped her a question "Will you marry me?"

To be continued….

Author's note :- so how was it? I cut back on the comments from me, I've tried not making grammatical errors just incase feel free to point them out for me.

Review and tell me if you think its improved (maybe just a little)

And I didn't use random Japanese this time.

P.S:- THANX FOR READING! ^_^"


End file.
